The Misty Water Of Blood VII
by Life's-A-Long-Story
Summary: Cassandra. this is her story, how she went from knowing nothing but what she had to knowing nothing at all to knowing everything. How she is always on the run, how she ends the war of the worlds and how she keeps dropping Felix on his butt!


The Misted Water Of Blood

**A/N – Couple of things. **

**1- My and my friend came up with this story one day thought we write it out see how it goes but here the thing she lives in Canada and I know live in England, so we thought we'd posted on here. **

**2 – yes we are REAL bad at grammar**

**3- we don't really care either because this is more for us than anybody else**

**4-this isn't my fanfic account I don't have one yet so when I do this story will be on there but I will tell you when that happens**

**hope ya'll enjoy :)**

The murmur of men voices were close and could all most hear the crunch of the leaves and the snaps of the twigs as they came closer and closer. No, these men weren't the same men as last time but they were faster, stronger and I didn't think I could out run them. If couldn't out run them I would have to hide. Closing my eyes I cleared my thoughts, relaxed my tense muscles, pictured my self weightless and the strings of gravity being cut in half.

_Mum, I'm safe for now. Stay where you are and take care._ _I love you. _I sent my thoughts to my mother knowing she would get them and relax a little. She did and sent me one back _Cassandra, be careful! I love you too._

I didn't know how long I spent in that tree waiting, watching, listening and making sure that the men had left. When I was sure, exhausted I climbed down the tree I was knowing that I was too tired to just levitate back down. But as I got half way I heard crunch and snap of twigs and murmur of a man talking. The next thing I knew I was falling and before I hit the ground if I hit the ground everything black.

~ # ~

Waking up, the only thing I could remember was the faces of the men chasing me, I didn't understand why couldn't I remember anything thing else, why-

"Felix! Shush, you'll wake her. And you have no need to judge her, we have no idea what she has been through, she is only a child!"

The whispers formed around but couldn't make sense of them. _I must have been captured,_ I thought but the next whisper trumped me.

"We will take good care of you" The same voice whispered to my right ear. _If they were with the men who chased me, why would they want to take good care of me? The men who chased me wanted me for... wait...what did they want me for? I-I _ I couldn't remember why the men were after me, I couldn't remember why I was running. Why I was scared? I couldn't remember anything, _it is as if I was born today or was yesterday? Or whenever the chase happened._

"Mother." a voice snapped clearing me of my thoughts and forming knew ones. _Mother?_ "All I know is that _She_ can be by no means good for this family! And as your son and the next ruler of this world. I will not have her in this house or in this kingdom!" The voice was rough but smooth and was in no way comforting.

_Is it my mother? The mother I contacted that day? _Opening my eyes slowly I was met with a pair of eyes staring back at mine, they reminded me of something but I couldn't remember. They a bright yellow like a-..._cats? Yes! Like cats!_- Cats.

The eyes belonged to a young boy with blond hair around about 11-12 years."Hey sleepy head. I'm Charles but you can call me Charlie!" He looked as if he was about to say something else but the woman across room gave him small smile and shook her head. The boy groaned but turned to me a gave me a small bow and went speeding out the room. The woman had the same eyes as the boy but her eyes were more caring and the boys more excited. She was beautiful to say the least, she had blond hair that was tied up into a bun, she was tall but petite in features.

"That was quite a scare you gave me in the woods!" She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Clearing my throat I looked her in the eyes. "Ar-are you m-my mother? Why can't I remember you and where are the men who were chasing me? Why-" Not meaning to spill out as many questions as did I was grateful for when she cut me off.

"No darling, can't you remember?" She asked concern soaked her words and worry formed in her eyes.

All of a sudden I couldn't breath, I tried to take big breaths but it wasn't working , I knew it, they were trying to suffocate me. Looking at the door I need to get out. Right that minute.

"I, need, to, get, out, of, here. Stop it! I cant breath! STOP IT!" I gulped as I swung my legs of the bed. Pain. It shot through my whole body like fire, trying to stand but all of sudden a man was next to me and told me to sit.

"No, stop it! I can't breath! I-I-I-..." My breathing came back to normal before I could even finish my sentence.

The woman moved closer to me and said "Darling where not doing anything, now the only way we can help you is if you tell us what happened" She looked into my eyes "Okay?"

"I-I-I can't remember all I remember is the men chasing me." and with that I started to cry. There was a shushing sound in my ear.

"What is your name?" A stern voice asked I looked up to meet the eyes of a man -the man who told me to sit before- his eyes were like the young boys and the woman.

"Erm..." holding my head tight to try and remember. "Cassan...Cassandra, I think"

"Okay Cassandra, How old are you?" He knelt down so his eyes and mine were level. I look at his face and boy was he...well... he was beautiful, with his cat eyes, long skinny nose, strong jawline, Brown thick hair and his lips? Wow.

"Wh-what was the question?" I asked.

He sighed and snapped "I said. How old are you?"

Without even thinking I said "I7, I was born June 29th" I don't know how I knew I was 17 I just did.

"You don't look 17" He murmured but moved on to his next question "Why was there men following you?"

"I-I don't know because I'm...a threat? I have...something they want...but I ca-cant remember what" He sighed again angrily. "I'm sorry!" I cried.

He kept his eyes looked with mine but turned his head slightly to the door and called "Bring in her belongings!" a few moments later a large man well built brought in a navy blue bag. The man handed it to the man who was questioning me and stood at the end of the bed. The man who was questioning me gave me the bag, I just stared at not knowing whether he wanted me to open or not but apparently it was stupid question. "Well open it!" He snapped again, I was starting to think this man had a anger problems.

I did as he said and empty the things in the bag out onto the bed. There was an ipod and ipod charger, a hair brush, four tins of beans, a loaf of bread, some clothes and snow globe with the name Cassandra in.

"Remember anything now?" He snapped again. _What is his problem! I'm trying my best!_

I shook my head 'no'. He sighed again and turned to the built man "Tell the maid to get her some presentable clothes and some food and then Cassandra here can be on her way home" He started to make his way out but the woman called "Felix!" _That's his name? Felix._ "Your father and I have raised you better, we will not send her away, if she cant remember, how can she find her way home? Really Felix. Now while I'm away attending to business you will make sure she is well fed and everything fits her needs. Anything she wants within reason get her. She will attend to your lessons and will _stay_ here until her memory comes back! Or so help me god Felix, the least of your problems will be war!" The woman exclaimed. _She was his mother! She didn't look old enough to be his older sister never mind his mother!_

"Yes mother" He grumbled and walked to the other side of the room.

The woman smiled at me and said "I'm Sahara, don't mind Felix he really is a good boy just recently... I'm sorry that I have to leave you but there is a matter of business in another world and as the Queen, I have to leave. I will only be gone for a month. Now I don't want you to leave until I get back even if you do get your memory back okay?"

All I could was nod, sleep started to claim me, dragging my eyes down but before I closed my eyes I heard her "Felix I have to leave but I want Jesse to be her Guard and tell her if she wants to contact me she..." and with that I fell asleep.


End file.
